


Dragon and Invisible

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Concerned Taako, Dadko, Gen, I'm branding it how is this not already a tag, Secretive Angus McDonald, Silver Dragon Angus McDonald, Sus Angus McDonald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Angus keeps sneaking out and Taako, Kravitz, Lup and Barry are concerned about it. Taako decides to investigate.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako
Series: Writober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Dragon and Invisible

Something was up with his boy. Angus McDonald had been more cagey than normal over the summer break, which he was spending with Taako, Lup, Kravitz and Barry. He would leave the house without telling anyone where he was going and he would be gone for hours. Taako had tried having a heart to heart with the kid to figure it out and that didn’t work at all. Now his plan was to cast invisibility on himself and follow him until he knew what was up. 

He was already outside, having told everyone he had some paperwork to catch up on so he would be at the school late, a reasonable lie given that his school was year-round for those who didn’t have a home or were in a bad situation. It didn’t take long for Angus to leave the house, heading towards the market. Taako trailed along quietly, watching as Angus would look over his shoulders to make sure no one was watching him. He almost missed Angus ducking into an alley that was a fast way out of town while he was shaking his head at his obviousness. 

Quickly following after him, Taako did his best to conceal the sound of his footsteps. He followed him out into the forest, where he slowed down and stopped checking over his shoulders. He followed him for at least twenty minutes before they came to a clearing, where Angus took a breath and sat down in the middle. It took him a minute to notice but Angus was changing before his very eyes. His fingers became claws and his ears god longer, more pointed. His skin became silvery and seemed to have a texture Taako couldn’t discern from where he was. 

Realizing what was happening Taako dropped invisibility and walked into the clearing to say, “This is what you were hiding Ango McDango?” Angus let out a screech and fell over. Once Taako was closer to him he said, “‘s pretty fucking cool in my book.” While he took a moment to breathe after being found out Taako sat down with him, his knees popping and reminding him of his lost vitality.

Upon gathering his wits and breath Angus asked, “You- you aren’t, upset?”

“Kiddo this is the coolest fucking thing, how could I be upset? You’re still my beautiful magic son, unless you’ve also managed to lie about your personality.” With no warning, Angus launched himself at Taako, already in tears and holding on for dear life. 

Telling the others would be a time and a half, excitement all around. And when Angus left the house any time after that, he just told them it was to stretch his wings.


End file.
